<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven Needs Another Angel by aretia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887236">Heaven Needs Another Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia'>aretia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bureaucratic Holiday Gifts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Young Still Has Powers (Good Omens), Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warlock receives the news that he’s being recruited by Heaven. To save him from that fate, Adam drags him along on a mission to cause some un-angelic mischief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warlock Dowling/Adam Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bureaucratic Holiday Gifts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven Needs Another Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/gifts">Thestarlitrose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thestarlitrose, you are so wholesome and a wonderful friend. I know how it feels to be the captain of a rarepair ship! It takes a lot of tenacity and dedication! Now you don’t have to be the only one writing this pairing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warlock and Adam sat across from each other at the outdoor table in front of the cafe. Even though they lived in different countries and it had been more than a year since Warlock’s last trip to visit him, they could easily fall back into the same routine as if they had never been apart. Warlock could always count on a lively discussion with his best friend. This time, the topic of conversation was Warlock’s decision to major in paleontology.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you, dinosaurs are a hoax!” Adam said, pointing at Warlock across the table.</p>
<p>“Just because you read it in one of Anathema’s magazines doesn’t make it true,” Warlock retorted.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t Anathema! Crowley told me!” Adam insisted. “He said that dinosaurs are a joke that the paleontologists haven’t figured out yet.”</p>
<p>“Demons aren’t reliable sources of information,” Warlock said, taking a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>“Hey, I take personal offense to that.” Adam glared at him and folded his arms. </p>
<p>Adam’s occult powers had waned in the years since Armageddon fizzled, but in his insistence to keep using them, he had accidentally made them permanent. With the last vestiges of his power, he had willed himself into becoming a demon, with all the command over miracles that typical demons had. Once he shifted from being a reality-bending Antichrist to being a regular, run-of-the-mill demon, the fabrics of space and time had collectively breathed a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>Of course, none of that changed who he was as a person. He was still the same Adam who had been pen pals with Warlock ever since they found out that they were both tangled up in the same nearly-apocalyptic conspiracy. He was still the same friend whom Warlock had grown up with, and developed feelings for, throughout his adolescence, and still the person he most wanted to spend time with almost ten years later. </p>
<p>“Even if dinosaurs are real, I bet you that they don’t have <i>feathers,</i>” Adam challenged. </p>
<p>Warlock groaned. “Don’t even get me started about the role of the media in perpetuating scientifically inaccurate representations of dinosaurs.”</p>
<p>Before Warlock could launch into his rant, a crack of lightning split the sky, and a thunderous rumble shook the earth. Two figures emerged on the sidewalk, one from the lightning bolt, the other from a plume of smoke rising up from the ground.</p>
<p>“Adam Young,” greeted the Archangel Gabriel.</p>
<p>“Warlock Dowling,” said Lord Beelzebub.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” yelled Adam.</p>
<p>“Just some buzzinezz to attend to,” buzzed the demon lord.</p>
<p>“You two did not make yourselves easy to find,” added Gabriel in a stern tone.</p>
<p>“We weren’t trying to,” Warlock snarled.</p>
<p>“I don’t see what business you could possibly have with us,” declared Adam. “Just because I’m a demon now doesn’t mean that I’m under your dominion.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I’m just an ordinary human,” said Warlock. “So neither of you have power over me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel nudged Beelzebub with his elbow. “He thinks he’s an ordinary human,” he said with a conspiratorial smile. Beelzebub glowered at him.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” said Warlock.</p>
<p>“You have upset the balance of the universe,” said Beelzebub. “Before the War was supposed to begin, there were ten million angels and ten million demons. Now that Adam has transformed himself into a demon, that number of demons has increased to ten million… and one.”</p>
<p>“I always thought that was sort of like an estimate,” said Adam.</p>
<p>“Nope. Ten million angels, ten million demons. Exact head count. And then you went and messed it up,” said Gabriel, his piercing glare trained on Adam. He swiveled his head to look at Warlock. “So someone has to even the score.”</p>
<p>“What? Why me?” Warlock sputtered.</p>
<p>“Well, any other mortal’s head would probably explode from shock if we were to appear to them and give them this news,” said Beelzebub. “You already know about all this, so you were the natural choice.”</p>
<p>“For what?” said Warlock, still not understanding what they were asking him to do.</p>
<p>“To become an angel,” Gabriel said, beaming. “We need to even out the ranks of angels and demons before the next Big One.”</p>
<p>“There isn’t going to be a next Big One, not if we have anything to say about it,” seethed Adam.</p>
<p>“Wait. Does this mean I’m going to… die?” Warlock squeaked.</p>
<p>“No, no. We don’t want your human soul,” Beelzebub said, with a wave of their hand which could have been swatting a stray fly that had accompanied them from Hell. “He’s got some divine essence that will turn you into a full-fledged angel. Go on, Gabe.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me--ugh,” Gabriel groaned, clearly about to challenge them over the nickname, but thinking better of it. He snapped his fingers, and a shining orb of light about the size of a marble appeared in his palm. He flicked his wrist, and the orb floated over the sidewalk and right into Warlock’s gaping mouth. </p>
<p>The orb slammed into the back of his throat with a burning heat that rivaled the most disgusting liquor. He coughed and choked, and Adam stood up from his chair and rushed over to Warlock’s side of the table to thump him on the back. The pain disappeared abruptly, and the orb settled somewhere around his sternum, its light radiating through his shirt. “What did you do to him?!” Adam demanded, facing the angel and demon on the sidewalk.</p>
<p>“The transformation will be complete by nightfall,” Beelzebub said ominously. </p>
<p>“Looking forward to seeing you at our next orientation meeting,” Gabriel said with one of his signature hollow grins. Then, he waved goodbye, and both of them vanished.</p>
<p>Adam quickly turned his attention back to Warlock, who was still shuddering in his arms. “Can’t you cough it back up?” he urged.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s how it works,” panted Warlock, still catching his breath. </p>
<p>“This is terrible,” said Adam, running his hand through his tawny-blond, curly hair. “You can’t be an angel!”</p>
<p>“Why not?” asked Warlock.</p>
<p>“Angels are… they’re all stuck-up, humorless jerks! At least, that’s what Crowley told me.” He pointed at Warlock’s outfit. “I bet they wouldn’t even let you wear black!”</p>
<p>Warlock put his hand over his chest. “You’re right, that doesn’t sound so great,” he agreed. “But what are we going to do about it? It doesn’t sound like they gave me much of a choice.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got it,” Adam said, with a mischievous glint in his eye. “We just have to make them see that you’re… not angel material. Maybe then the transformation will stop.”</p>
<p>“How are we supposed to do that?” Warlock asked.</p>
<p>“By doing un-angelic things. Come on,” Adam said, grabbing Warlock by the hand and dragging him up from his seat. Warlock felt a warmth rise up in his chest that had nothing to do with the angelic essence embedded inside him.</p>
<p>Adam only walked half a block with Warlock’s hand in his before turning inside a trendy boutique. He dropped his hand as soon as they entered the door, leaving Warlock feeling slightly bereft of the contact. </p>
<p>The sales lady behind the counter spared a glance at them before turning her eyes back to her phone. “I don’t see what this has to do with…” Warlock began, but Adam shushed him and pulled him down to crouch in front of one of the shelves. </p>
<p>“You like these, right?” he said, picking out a watch in a box. The watch had faceted edges and an inlay of moons and constellations on the face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but they’re expensive…” Warlock said, taking the box from Adam’s hand.</p>
<p>“Just take it. It’s yours,” Adam said.</p>
<p>“You mean steal it?” Warlock said, drawing in a hushed gasp.</p>
<p>“What could be more un-angelic than that?” Adam said with a grin.</p>
<p>“I don’t know about this…” Warlock murmured. Even though Nanny Ashtoreth, the demon he later knew as Crowley, had raised him to be a menace, he still wasn’t entirely comfortable with shoplifting. He tried not to be too distracted by the fact that Adam had given him a gift and remembered something he liked. It wasn’t really a gift if he was encouraging him to steal it, was it?</p>
<p>“It’s not hurting anyone,” Adam insisted. “Whoever made that thing got paid less than pennies. The only people who profit from selling it are big companies that don’t need any more money.”</p>
<p>“All right, if you say so…” Warlock said. He took the watch out of the box and fastened it around his wrist, tugging down the sleeve of his leather jacket to cover it. </p>
<p>“That’s it. Making the angels weep as we speak,” Adam said, patting him on the shoulder. “Want anything else?”</p>
<p>Suddenly, sirens blared outside, and the windows of the boutique were awash with red and blue lights. “How did they get here so quickly?” Warlock stammered, glancing around frantically. The sales woman looked up at him with a smug smirk, and tapped the screen of her phone with her long nail. What had looked like a distraction was apparently a device to watch the security cameras. </p>
<p>“What are we going to do now?” Warlock asked.</p>
<p>“I’ve got this,” Adam said. “Run!” </p>
<p>Adam’s hand was in his again, more insistent this time, tugging him towards the back door of the shop. They burst out into the back parking lot, where another cop car had pulled up, cornering them. </p>
<p>“Hey, you two! Stop right there!” shouted the policeman, getting out of his car and charging towards them. Adam dodged around him, opened the passenger door of the car, and hopped inside. He climbed over the gearshift and into the driver’s seat, and tugged Warlock into the passenger seat. Warlock pulled the door shut behind him as Adam slammed on the gas, leaving the cop shaking his fist at them in the rearview mirror as they drove off. </p>
<p>Warlock turned from the rear window to Adam. “You can’t just steal a cop car! We’re going to get in so much trouble!” he yelled.</p>
<p>“No, we won’t. All I have to do is use my powers and erase everyone’s memories,” Adam said. He took one hand off the wheel to snap his fingers. “There. Now no one will remember it.”</p>
<p>Warlock frowned at Adam, his disapproval barely concealing his jealousy. “You know, I’m not sure how this counts as <i>me</i> being un-angelic if <i>you’re</i> the one causing all this mischief,” Warlock commented.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you’re going along with it,” Adam argued. “Being tempted by a demon is just as bad as coming up with mischief to do yourself.”</p>
<p>“I feel like Aziraphale would beg to differ,” Warlock said, slumping in his seat.</p>
<p>Adam leaned over to glance at Warlock. “Any change yet?”</p>
<p>Warlock tilted his chin down to look at the radiant ball of light still shining through his chest. “No. It’s still there,” he said.</p>
<p>“No problem. We’re not done yet,” Adam said. He maneuvered the car gracefully along the highway at triple-digit speeds. It reminded Warlock of illegal driving lessons with Nanny when he was six, sitting in her lap while she menaced the city streets in her Bentley. He suspected that he and Adam had both learned how to drive from the same speed demon. </p>
<p>They pulled off onto an exit for a vista point under what was admittedly a spectacular sunset. The gates were closed, with a sign that said <i>No Entry After Sunset.</i> Adam ignored the sign, and crashed right through the gates. </p>
<p>Adam parked along the railing at the side of the road, a few meters back from the edge of the cliff. He got out of the car and joined Warlock in leaning against the side of it, looking up at the sky. The sun had started to disappear below the horizon, washing the pinks and purples over with greens and blues. Only a few minutes remained until the last light faded and Warlock’s transformation took effect.</p>
<p>“You know, I was thinking,” Warlock said, not taking his eyes off the clouds. “What if this doesn’t work?”</p>
<p>“It’ll work,” insisted Adam. “If it doesn’t, you’d be an angel, and that would suck.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think it would, though,” said Warlock. “I mean, for one thing, I’d have powers like you. That would be cool.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you’d have to use those powers for whatever boring corporate stuff Heaven wants you to do,” said Adam.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’ve never used your demonic powers to help someone,” Warlock pointed out.</p>
<p>Adam shrugged. “I mean, sure. What would be the point of having powers if I didn’t?”</p>
<p>“See? You’re not beholden to Hell just because you’re a demon. If you can use your powers for good, then I’m sure I can use mine to have fun sometimes.” Warlock looked out over the railing, to the edge of the grassy cliff. “Whether it works or not, we’re already out here, so what do you say we break one more rule?”</p>
<p>“I like the way you think,” Adam said.</p>
<p>This time, Warlock was the one who held out his hand. When Adam took it, there was no urgency pulling him to be somewhere else. They were just here. In fact, he had never felt more present in the moment than he did now. </p>
<p>He and Adam stepped over the railing and out to the edge of the cliff. The sunlight had been reduced to a narrow strip of gold along the horizon. A few stars twinkled in the sky, the only ones that weren’t drowned out by the lights shimmering below them. “It almost looks like the stars are down there instead of up here. Like a night sky in reverse,” Warlock said, pointing out at the city.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt the watch slip off his wrist where he was pointing. He reached down to grab it, but lost his balance, and fell off the edge of the cliff. </p>
<p>“Warlock!” Adam screamed. He reached for him, but Warlock had already fallen too far to make contact. Then, he realized that Adam was coming closer. Black wings stretched out against the night sky, beating fast, closing the distance between them. When he took both of Warlock’s hands in his, there was a flash of light.</p>
<p>Warlock blinked. They were flying upright, hands joined, just below the edge of the cliff. Adam’s black wings fluttered behind him, but they weren’t kept aloft by the force of his wings alone. Warlock glanced over his shoulder, and saw a pair of white wings sprouting from his shoulder blades.</p>
<p>“Looks like it didn’t work,” Warlock said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Worked just in time, if you ask me,” Adam replied, looking back at him with his eyes wide with wonder.</p>
<p>Warlock felt his cheeks warming up with a blush, and tilted his face away. “Thank you for saving me.”</p>
<p>He was surprised to see that blush reflected back in Adam’s own face. “No problem. You saved yourself, if anything,” Adam said. “I’m sorry I took you on a wild goose chase to try to stop you from becoming an angel. I was worried that they would take you away and you would turn into one of those stuffy angels that Crowley warned me about.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to worry about that. You didn’t turn into a bloodthirsty lurker when you became a demon, did you?” </p>
<p>“No,” Adam admitted.</p>
<p>“So, just because I’m an angel doesn’t mean I’m going to be no fun anymore. I promise,” Warlock said. </p>
<p>The hold on his hands drew him closer, and then Adam wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a hug, still leaving room for his wings to flap. Warlock relaxed into the embrace and slid his arms around Adam’s waist.</p>
<p>“You know, I wonder why Heaven and Hell wanted there to be an equal number of angels and demons, anyway,” said Warlock. “It’s not like there’s going to be another war or like either of us are going to fight in it.”</p>
<p>“I have a theory on that, actually. I think that angels and demons are supposed to be counterparts to each other,” Adam said. He pulled away from the embrace slightly, and Warlock tilted his head at him in curiosity. “I mean, think about it. Aziraphale and Crowley have each other. You saw Beelzebub and Gabriel, and they seem pretty close for two people who are supposed to be adversaries. So it seems only fitting that if I’m a demon now, the one by my side should be an angel.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to be… the one by your side?” Warlock said, feeling the weight of Adam’s phrase in his mouth as he repeated it back to him. </p>
<p>“If you want to,” said Adam. “It wouldn’t really work if I was a demon and you were still a human, because you’d have to leave me behind eventually and I wouldn’t want that. I mean, I’d make Dog immortal if he wasn’t already a hellhound, but I don’t think I could make a person immortal. Maybe you being an angel isn’t such a bad thing after all. Now, we have all the time we could possibly want.”</p>
<p>Warlock was stunned silent by the casual enormity of that declaration. With that simple ease he always had, Adam had offered him forever by his side. Not just a human forever, but an immortal forever, and waited until they were both immortal to ask for it. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it when he realized that Adam was still waiting for his answer.</p>
<p>“Yes. I want that too,” Warlock said breathlessly. </p>
<p>Adam surged forward and pressed a kiss to Warlock’s lips. The sensation was new and overwhelming, yet familiar, because there was always something about being with Adam that felt like coming home. Warlock had never anticipated any of this when he had gotten off his flight to meet Adam earlier that day, but he couldn’t have asked for a better ending to the night. They floated there on black and white wings, their lips and bodies interlocked, with one starry sky above them and another beneath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>